


[全职猎人][团酷] 不知名玩家的不知名游戏记录

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[全职猎人][团酷] 不知名玩家的不知名游戏记录

猎人库洛洛活捉了一只红眼酷拉兔！  
红眼酷拉兔可是国家保护动物！  
竟然被狠心的猎人库洛洛捕捉打算剥皮炖了吃！

任务: 帮助酷拉兔逃脱残暴猎人库洛洛的魔爪  
奖励: 酷拉兔的亲亲

天真的玩家打开了这个小游戏，花了十分钟收集材料，帮助酷拉兔逃脱猎人库洛洛的房间。  
玩家松了一口气: 这游戏有点小难啊，但挺有趣的！

可是，在开门的时候，库洛洛猎人回来了。

此时，又出现了新的任务。

任务: 利用格斗技能打败眼前的敌人。  
奖励: 酷拉兔的抱抱。

天哪，这游戏太难了！凭什么酷拉兔只有20点血，对方有500点。

而且凭什么酷拉兔只有两个技能，一个是踹，另一个是卖萌呢？

无可奈何的玩家先存了一个档，仔细研究了一下技能:

踹：每踹一次只有百分之五十的几率有5点攻击。

exm？为什么是只有一半几率？

而卖萌这个技能只写了一行小字:

卖萌：晃耳朵打滚蹭蹭，有百分之一的几率逃脱。

百分之一？!

保险起见，谨慎的玩家先试验了一次踹的技能。

酷拉皮卡 等级1 血量20，使用技能：(踹)

未命中。

被库洛洛躲闪了！为什么他的运气这么差！

因为回合制的游戏，下一回合是对方出招了。

库洛洛 等级？？血量500，使出技能:(盗贼的智慧)  
并朝酷拉兔扔了一根萝卜。

玩家惊恐地看到旁边的回合条中连续五个回合都变成了库洛洛，没有玩家能够操纵的机会了吗！

玩家看着酷拉兔脱离他的控制，冲向了萝卜。

库洛洛 等级？？ 血量500使用了技能:(盗贼的抱抱)  
并抱起了酷拉皮卡。

“噔噔噔~噔噔~噔噔噔~！”

屏幕上血红的四个大字！:

任 务 失 败 。

酷拉兔被捕捉。进入下一场景:厨房。

玩家感到难过，他觉得酷拉兔挺可爱的，煮了真的好残忍。但他没有放弃，按下了继续的enter键。

厨房里，酷拉兔吃完了萝卜，对新环境感到恐惧，四处逃蹿。  
系统要求: 请帮助库洛洛抓住并安抚逃蹿的酷拉皮卡。  
奖励: 库洛洛的一枚金币。

玩家震惊了。为什么，为什么啊，突然开始帮助了库洛洛？

难道要助纣为虐，残杀珍贵的保护动物吗？

玩家觉得这次的游戏界面有点像触摸形galgame。就是那种肮脏的手机游戏，不断的戳屏幕上的某一点以达成好感度。

看起来难度下降了不少，还是期待一下后续的剧情吧。

玩家这么想着，不断地戳着酷拉兔的肚皮。

但，当玩家戳到第十一次的时候，酷拉兔突然使用了技能(迷惑的红眼)

玩家看到红色的激光浸满整个屏幕，只听见哗啦哗啦两声。

库洛洛 损失了四十点血。

凭什么一切在玩家手里的角色都这么弱，一旦变成了敌机都这么强呢？

库洛洛还剩460点血。左下角屏幕的头像上，库洛洛的脸上多了两道踢痕。

玩家这才注意到屏幕右下角的有一个道具的选项，里面还剩两根胡萝卜。

经过存档和不断的尝试，他发现，原来一根胡萝卜能换来酷拉兔二十秒的安定时间。

他要趁这二十秒不断地戳屏幕以达成百分百的好感度。

可是戳一下只有一点好感度。玩家不断的读档重来，终于刷上了酷拉兔的好感度。

累死我了，手指好酸。玩家先葛优躺了一会，喝了一口维他柠檬茶，按下了enter键。

屏幕里。

库洛洛看到酷拉兔的好感度升高了，立刻起身烧开水炖兔子。

没想到，窗外突然刮了一阵风，一滴热水溅到了酷拉兔身上。

“GYIIIIIIII——”

酷拉兔发出了啮齿类动物最尖的叫声，好感度从一百变成负十。

它意识到了，就算脑子只有人类的百分之二十这么大也意识到了，这个喂它萝卜的人类，要把它煮了吃！！

镜头转向厨房旁的窗户。

酷拉兔现在已经明白库洛洛所有的招数了，只要不直接被萝卜接触，它就尚有理智！

任务:帮助酷拉兔逃脱厨房。  
任务要求:躲避库洛洛扔来的所有萝卜子弹。  
奖励: 无

玩家兴奋了起来，这个小游戏是他最擅长的STG游戏，只要躲避了屏幕上所有的弹幕50秒就ok了！

玩家这次重读档了两次就过了，就算没有奖励也真开心啊，玩家又喝了一口柠檬茶。

外面天色已经黑了，酷拉兔从窗户跳了出去，外面是它熟悉的软软的草坪。

这次，只要酷拉兔跑到五百米外的叫做窟卢塔的洞窟，他就胜利了！

任务: 帮助酷拉兔到达洞窟  
奖励: 酷拉兔洞窟里的宝物

这次是动作探险游戏吗…

玩家发现可以直接用上下左右键操纵酷拉兔了，空格可以跳跃，Q是兔子拳，E是兔子踢，shift是后翻滚。

不过，这地图好昏暗，太阳下山了的世界真讨厌呀。虽然有小地图，但周围的障碍物也看不清楚，说不定还有野兽一类…

玩家一边小心翼翼地贴着石头前进，一边四处观察着地形。如果贴着墙壁的话，就算突然的袭击也可以有所躲避，甚至有时间反击——

啊啊啊！！！岩石里面冒出了一条蛇！！

蛇！！！！

玩家用多年的ACT游戏技巧，按住shift一个后空翻转过身，正对蛇，蛇还在苏醒地懵懵阶段。

玩家打算利用翻滚+前行，一连串跑酷方法跑路。后面的蛇觉醒了，以超快的速度穷追不舍。

这个游戏没有跑步精力限制真是太好了！

玩家松了一口气，同时为这条25级的300点血的蛇感到害怕，毕竟酷拉兔只有20点血，可能一口就被咬死了。

这样再跑二十米就到了！

玩家游戏时间过长，突然觉得脸上有点痒…他下意识松开手挠了挠脸。

嘭！一声！

哎呀！酷拉兔绊到洞窟前的石头啦！

屏幕开始剧烈地抖动，一张蛇口的特写逐渐逼近。

(玩家虽然应该觉得害怕，可是那个因为游戏公司偷懒而直接用小图放大的脸，怎么看都是一个马赛克嘛…)

酷拉兔就要这么死了吗…。

玩家有点难过，一饮而尽手里的维他柠檬茶。

屏幕一阵血红，然后一阵漆黑。

玩家和一个饮尽了的空易拉罐一起，孤独地等待着game over的字样。

说实在的，说是game over也的确over了，因为玩家的游戏窗口突然直接卡死关闭了。

玩家决定再开一次游戏，起码还能读档重来嘛，他自我慰藉着，这次不要挠脸就好了。

但，当他打开的时候，他发现游戏的背景都变了。

一个完全不认识的金发红眼的少年，衣服被撕破了一半，晕倒在草地上。旁边是刚才的穷凶极恶的猎人库洛洛，只不过画质从马赛克小人变成了CLAMP少女风。

玩家震惊了，这什么？？？？

他颤颤巍巍地点开开始游戏。

屏幕下方有一个对话框，里面出现了一些字:

——不知名的丛林里，不知名的猎人捕获了一只意外化形的兔子。

“你终于醒了，先到我屋子里歇一会吧。”

玩家正好奇这次是什么展开的时候，眼角看到游戏已经被改变了的标题:

团酷AVG恋爱养成游戏 锁链手与团长先生同好群出品。

什么嘛，搞了半天原来是恋爱养成。

玩家笑着，这下可以好好享受一番剧情了。

这么想着，他打开了新的一罐维他柠檬茶，按下了继续的enter键。

END. 

感谢阅读。

安利团酷同好群：锁链手与团长先生

门牌：479901597


End file.
